Love?
by heartandstar101
Summary: Courtney finds out she loves Duncan in the weirdest way possible...Rated M for lemon scene involved. But mostly, this story is about Courtney finding out her love. R&R read, and review


**A/N: Hey! This is just something I wanted to do oddly weird, but, something I pasted together. (For those who didn't read: Shut Up, skip the paragraph below, and move on to the third line.  
**

_**;) I know most of you are pysched that I'm back so soon, but, the encouragement I got was really nice. Including the PM's too! :D You guys really are the best...So, let's just say, that dramatic crap won't happen again. ;) I'll just delete any flames instead of making a big deal outta it.**_

**If you don't like lemon scenes, please leave the room.**

**[Actually, it's about something else]**

**A strange one-shot  
**

**Anyways, you shall stop reading at this point [Eh, I know you're not]**

**Wow, you just passed the no trespassing line, shame on you!  
**

* * *

Courtney got out of her car and locked it before she shut the door. Courtney took the stuff out of the trunk of her car after opening it. Carrying a blanket and a good book with her, Courtney stumbled through the dense woods. She finally reached a clearing and gasped at the sight. Acres of green tall grass lay before her the sun was drooping down, slowly. And, it was all too amazing.

Smiling [at the wonderful sight], Courtney skipped to the spot where she thought was safe, and comfy to settle down.

After spreading the blanket down, wide enough for , she laid on her stomach and started to read her book. In bold print, on the front cover read: True Love..

The sun shone on Courtney's tan body, making her a little hot. After an irritating minute, sat up and took her shirt off then laid it down beside her. She resumed back to reading. Of course, she felt a little discomforted and an apprehension -or so- feeling. But, she assured to herself that everything was mighty-fine. And, probably, no one [but her] walked in these woods, to this very spot right here.

Deeply engrossed in her book, Courtney didn't see a shadow fall on her. Courtney jumped, in surprise, when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. But, she didn't scream, Courtney wasn't the type of girl..

Courtney stared into the person's face in bewilderment. Courtney sat up and covered her chest, since she was clad in a sexy bra. The person moved and she saw his face. Sighing with relief as he spoke, "Did I startle you, princess?" He asked, smirking in accomplishment.

Courtney death glared at the keen little delinquent.

"Yeah, you did." She snapped, angrily. "What are you doing here, anyways? How did you know that I was  
going to be here?" She asked.

Duncan shrugged, plainly. "I always came here when I needed some time alone. I didn't know that you did too." He said, strangely softening as he stared at setting sun.

Courtney smiled, and decided to give him a break if all he was gonna do here was relax. She could only infer, however, that he wanted time alone with _her _**or **just relaxing. She wasn't so clear about that.

"So, uh... What are you doing here without your shirt?" He asked, as he sat down cross legged, by Courtney.

"I was hot. So, I thought I'd take it off since no one would see me." She explained, blushing slightly. "I was sure as hell no one would see me. I thought I was the only one who  
knew this place." Courtney added.

Duncan chuckled.

She smiled, calmly.

His eyes kept on looking at her breasts.

Courtney blushed.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Duncan pointed out, kindly. He decided that if he was alone with Courtney, he might as well make the best of it, instead of infuriating her, as usual.

Ever since Duncan and Courtney had agreed to become friends, Duncan seemed more undeterred than before to get her back for his...Mistake.

**A/N: He's not a user. He's just completely in love. XD**

"Yeah, you told me that. Remember?" Courtney reminded, kinda looking away.

"Oh, did I?" Duncan asked, with a puzzled, questioning expression.

Hurt flashed in Courtney's eyes. Instead of showing infuriation, she was showing sadness. Something different hit her heart bout Duncan... "Yes. That night you came over."

Duncan's forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember. Then, he said, "Ah. Now, I remember. When was that?"

Courtney sighed. He was practically clueless. "A month ago. It was simply a one night stand." She explained.

Although Courtney was the kind of prep, Duncan had seriously swept her off her feet that night. And, Courtney never forgot that...

"One night stand? Are you sure?" He asked, sounding so stupid to Courtney.

"Yes."

Duncan gazed into Courtney's onyx eyes. Courtney lowered her eyes, avoiding eye contact with the delinquent's turquoise orbs.

Courtney's chin was lifted by Duncan's hand, forcing her to look at him. She blushed, shyly. He smiled, then kissed her gently. Courtney leaned back, afraid of what was going to happen, AGAIN!

Duncan nodded in understandment. "I guess I better get lost. You look like you need some time alone."

Courtney laid her hand on Duncan's thigh. "Don't go." She begged, desperately.

He arched his eyebrow in confusion. Then, he covered her hand with his. "Are you sure? Seeing you without your shirt is tempting me. It's like you're playing with fire, sitting there like that." He said, smirking flirtatiously.

She sighed, then moved forward to him. Delicately kissing him, she rubbed his thigh. Duncan held back, unsure. She darted her tongue into his, invading his barrier. Duncan responded with a passionate fervor. His hands found his way around Courtney and pulled her towards him. She moaned in relief.

Duncan laid back, still kissing her passionately. He let his hands roam  
around Courtney's body, feeling her, and setting her on "fire" with his touch.

Courtney couldn't help herself now, this guy was too irresistible!

She ripped his shirt, yanking it off. He chuckled into her mouth. Duncan felt Courtney's hands slide toward his torso to his manhood. That was when Duncan became hard.

He moved away, panting. Courtney looked at him, lustily. They both started taking their clothes off and making a small pile of clothes. Naked, they lay on the blanket, caressing and kissing. Duncan fingered Courtney's wet clitoris as she fondled his rigid moaned, "Oh, god. I can't wait any longer..."

Duncan moved Courtney's legs until they rested on his shoulders. Shifting into position, Duncan gazed at Courtney's body. Snapping out of his gaze, Duncan started to thrust his hard penis into Courtney's dripping clitoris. He kept moving back and forth, with her arching her hips to meet his in rhythm.

They held back as long as they could, then, they climaxed. She convulsed as he squirted his juices in her. Then, Duncan rested on top of her as she moved her legs off of his shoulders to the blanket. Courtney felt him go semi-soft inside, she smiled.

"You were great." Courtney complied.

"Thanks. So were you."

She blushed then laughed. "Guess we are going to go on like it never happened." Courtney said, shyly, and unsure _what _to say.

Duncan looked at her. She looked back at him. Courtney became nervous. He smirked. "We could do it again when the mood strikes us, like today." He suggested, flirtatiously.

"Sure..." Courtney faltered for a second. "That'd be nice."

They stared at each other, lost into their thoughts. Then she added, "Next time, phone me."

Courtney manuvered out of his embrace, letting his dick slide out. She got dressed in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked, arching his eyebrow as Courtney slipped on her pants.

She gazed over to him and said, "Home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the lesson. Give me a call and we'll see what we can do..." Even to Duncan, those words were a touch of cold..Just rotten.

Courtney bit her lower lip, regretting on what she said, and, the tone of her voice. Then opened her mouth to say something else but clamped it shut and turned around.

Courtney picked her book up, saying "Keep the blanket and return it to me later."

With that she walked away. He looked after her, sighing in depression and failure.

_What did I do wrong?_ he wondered. _I was sure that she liked me. Must be something__ I did._...

Courtney got in the car, slammed the door and burst into tears. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Why can't I resist him? He's screwing my life up! I gotta do something about it..."

Then, Courtney realized it. "Oh, boy." She said, in a low tone.

Courtney smiled that smile which could freeze the meanest animal...

_I'm in love._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I have nothing to say, but, REVIEW!**_  
_


End file.
